ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Broly
How Broly joined the Tourney Broly was born in Age 737, during the period of intense turmoil between Frieza and the Saiyans. At birth, his most curious feature was his inordinate power level of 10,000. This anomaly meant that by birth, Broly's power had already been close to that of Bardock and King Vegeta at the time of their deaths. In the Saiyan delivery room where he rests afterward, Broly is tormented by the constant crying of his neighbor, Kakarot. Kakarot's crying affected Broly's psychological state of mind, causing him to hold a subconscious grudge against him. The two infants would not meet again for almost three decades. King Vegeta feared the threat the boy posed to his empire, and so he gave the order for the infant's execution. Broly's father, Paragus, begged the king to spare the child's life, attesting that his son could be an extreme asset to King Vegeta and his son. King Vegeta was quick to point out that while this is true, the same is true that Broly could use his ever-increasing strength to overthrow the Saiyan royal family. King Vegeta closes the argument by sentencing Paragus to death, shooting him with an energy wave. Broly is then stabbed in the chest, and left to die with Paragus. When Planet Vegeta is destroyed, Broly ascends and uses his powers to shield himself and his father. Broly then sticks with his father as Paragus plots revenge against King Vegeta and the royal family for the sentence they passed on them. As Broly developed, it became clear to Paragus that King Vegeta was not unjustified in trying to kill him. Broly's behavior became more maniacal and erratic as he matured, due to his power and the traumatic events during his infancy.7 One such consequence of this was when Broly punched Paragus in the face and blinded him in the left eye. Fearing for his own safety while considering the possibilities of having Broly's power at his back, Paragus used a ring as a special control device to keep Broly under restraint. Paragus narrowly managed to survive adorning Broly with the ring; Broly's calmness vanished as soon as he noticed the crown that Paragus tried to place on his forehead. After successfully doing so, Paragus launched a plan to use Earth as a base of operations for universal domination, and to take revenge on Vegeta by luring him to a planet doomed to be destroyed by a giant comet. During this time, he also used Broly to destroy the remaining planets in the South Galaxy, such being the main cause of the realization of disturbance in the universe from King Kai; this caused him to contact Goku and inform him of the Super Saiyan threat. Years after his destruction, a Villager unexpectedly revived Broly by mistake. Broly mistook the Villager for Kakarot. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Broly charges his right hand with green ki. After the announcer calls his name Broly shoots a green ball of ki at the camera. It explodes to show Broly up close and saying "You're... energy is growing." Special Moves Eraser Cannon (Neutral) Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent. Gigantic Press (Side) Broly rushes at his foes with considerable force, using his own body (with a yellow aura around) as a weapon. Gigantic Slam (Up) Broly charges a green energy shield around his body. Then, he jumps up into the air and drops down to punch the opponent away onto the ground. Gigantic Spike (Down) Broly grabs the opponent's head and flies down to the ground as he drives the opponent head-first into the ground or a wall, resulting in an earthquake and inflicting a massive amount of damage. Gigantic Blaster (Hyper Smash) Broly shouts "Get out!" as he charges at the opponent and uppercuts them away up into the air. Then, he flies up into the air and lands on the ground, where he headbutts the falling opponent before roundhouse kicking them onto the ground. Finally, Broly runs at the reeling opponent and kicks them up into the air before blasting them away into the ground with an Gigantic Eraser, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Gigantic Meteor (Final Smash) Broly charges a lime green energy sphere that changes into an enormous energy bomb of devastating power, while saying "Struggle all you want, in the end you still die!" then fires it at the opponent causing three Nova Bomb-like explosions in the process. Victory Animations #Broly stomps the ground and blasts ki into it saying "Pathetic!" #Broly punches his fists together, then turns and blasts his ki forward saying "Foolish insect! Don't waste my time!" #Broly charges up, then does an uppercut, then a spin punch, then a hard kick and says "My power is rising. I am invincible!" On-Screen Appearance Broly flies in and goes into Legendary super Saiyan form saying "It seems you want to die." Trivia *Broly's rival is the Animal Crossing Villager. *Broly shares his English voice actor with Cycloid Beta, Cloudjin, Freeman, Jia Xu, Yoshimoto Imagawa, Xiahou Ba, Mitsuhide Akechi, Edward Elric, Bui, Han, Scorpio Milo, Ikkaku Madarame, Fire Lion and Hayate. *Broly shares his Japanese voice actor with Luke Skywalker, Paptimus Scirocco (in all his Mobile Suits), Wapol, Silver Neelson, Arkillo, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, the Fist Master, Grim Reaper, Bob the Tomato, Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright, Classified, Captain Frye, Steelix, Haunter and General How. *Broly shares his French voice actor with Fox McCloud, Kenichi Shirahama, Zoycite, Totomaru, Yuan Ka-Fai, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Predator , Cursya, Solrock, Iron Nick (Chunin Nick Uchiha in Japan), Hakuoro and Yang Lee. *Broly shares his German voice actor with Poliwrath, Hawkeye and Sub-Zero. *Broly shares his Arabic voice actor with Shaheen, Shew, King Enma, Shocker, Alex Mason, Zeed, Yamato Kikkawa, Skull Bozu, Raditz and Potemkin. *Broly shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Hawkman and Heatmor. *With the exception of his Neutral special move, all of Broly's moves start with the word Gigantic. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters